Percy Jackson and the Commanders of Chaos
by Wilbo11
Summary: The big three kids are forgotten and replaced by those they thought they could trust the most, see what happens when they are found by something that no one knew still existed, trained and then sent back to the place that they hate the most. T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi! I'm Wilbo11**

**This is my first story so don't expect it to be that good but I hope it is up to your standards.**

**Also I am aware that there are many stories of this type out there,but in my opinion many of them aren't that good and are in hiatus or just not very good. I hope that this one will be one of the better ones that will really stand out. But, that is for you to decide!**

**Now go and read it and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

They were walking past Thalia's tree, the three of them, hoping they could survive the next few days.

"I hope we are making the right decision," Thalia said.

"Of course we are, I mean nothing can be worse than that hell hole back there," I declared.

"I still can't believe what they have done, it just makes me feel empty on the inside, and that is a lot to say for a son of Hades," Nico said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble believing it myself, it all just happened so quickly I didn't have a chance to think about it at the time," I replied.

"I can't believe it either, lets just hope we can make our life better by leaving them all behind." Thalia spoke softly.

_**Flashback**_

**Percy's POV**

I had just got back from a quest; it was one of the hardest I had ever been on and to make it worse I had to do it alone without any help. I know what you're thinking the hero of Olympus can't do a simple quest! Yeah but you haven't seen what I had to face.

This quest was for Athena and my gods she made it almost impossible to do.

What got me through it though was the fact that I was doing it for Annabeth. Athena had said that if i completed this quest then I was free to propose to her, and that is exactly what I was planning on doing today I had the ring in my pocket and everything, Athena got Hephaestus to make it and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I was going to take her to Greece to visit the Parthenon and then propose to her on the steps, it was supposed to be perfect but that didn't happen.

Thalia, Nico and I were all hanging out in my cabin when we heard lots of cheering.

"What do you think that is?" I questioned.

"I don't know but I think we should go and check it out, don't you?" Nico replied.

We went out and found that it was coming form the arena. When we got there I found something that would ruin my life and the lives of my friends forever.

There were 3 people in the middle of the arena that were being cheered and clapped. They were my least favourite people in the camp, Rupert son of Poseidon, Claire daughter of Zeus and Nathan son Hades.

Let me just explain why I don't like... sorry, hate them. Only a few months ago they turned up on the camps doorstep being followed by a few dracaena with fear on their faces and just being the good people we are, me, Thalia and Nico decided to go and help them. We had battled titans so this was going to be easy.

"Think they need any help? We could have handled that when we first came here," Thalia asked

"Yeah we should because if we don't and they can't fight then their godly parents would not be happy," I said.

We charged at them at top speed, I slashed at the first one in the centre and riptide went straight through its sword. I then span round in a circle and turned another 3 into dust. While I was doing this, my friends dispatched their opponents we equal ease.

Just as we were about to ask the group if they were ok we noticed the hovering symbols above their heads, a black helm, a blue lightning bolt and a sea great trident.

There were more of us we were not alone.

I was overjoyed because it meant that the three of us were no longer alone in our cabin and that we had siblings!

That was until the son of Poseidon shouted, "Look we just took all those dracaena down on our own without any training or anything." And just being our luck coming up the hill was most of the camp, they must have heard the fighting and assumed it was an attack.

And now because of my stepbrother they would think that we had just sat there watching and letting them fight on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope that you liked it!<strong>

**Please review but if you are going to flame then don't bother because it really bothers me, thanks.**

**Although I will accept anything that will allow me to make my story better so constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Hope to update in the next few days so see you then**

**Peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi every one! (or those that read my story)**

**This is the next chapter but don't get used to me updating quickly because I had nothing to do tonight so I decided to write another one. :) I will get one up roughly every 3 days.**

**Thanks for the Reviews _.Souls_ and _topyeah19._**

**I am NOT Rick Riordan, now ****read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Hey why didn't you help those guys!" some random kid shouted from the crowd.

"We did" Thalia said, "They just want to get all the attention".

"Yeah right more like you just left them to die!" the kid shouted again.

I decided to speak up "Hey hey hey, wait a second we just came up here saved their lives, and now you are calling us liars?" I replied.

"Well it definitely looks like it Pete" Dionysus pointed out, now coming to look at what was disturbing the peace. "You should have helped them out and not just left them" he carried on.

**Thalia's POV**

I was so furious, these new kids just come along and try and make us look bad even though we just saved their asses and now the whole camp is going to believe them. I should have left them to defend themselves like I had to do and I bet they wouldn't do nearly half as well (and I got turned into a tree!).

"Well if you guys don't want to believe us then don't, we don't really care" Nico stated, "We are still way more powerful than them".

"I bet you three couldn't even take the dracaena out by yourselves could you? Well if you think that you are so high and mighty, then I will challenge you to a fight, you three against us three and we will see who is the best then," Nathan challenged.

**Nico's POV**

How dare he, just come in here, lie to the camp and then challenge the three most powerful campers to a duel. It just wasn't right and I wasn't going to let that happen, I mean when we beat them we will look bad because we just fought 3 untrained kids. They should at least be trained first before they even consider fighting us. So I decided to give them a piece of my mind.

"How dare you think you can beat us" I hissed sinisterly "we are the most powerful demigods ever to walk the earth and you think you can beat us without any training? We have fought titans and gods and you think that you stand a chance in a fair fight with us".

Just to prove my point, as I was speaking I made 10 skeletons rise out of the ground behind us and I could see out of the corner of my eye Percy and Thalia showing off a bit off their powers as well. Thalia was crackling with small bits of lightning and Percy had water spinning round him.

**Percy's POV**

"You think we aren't trained, we had our fathers train us for 2 years before we were sent here, and you think that you are more powerful?" Rupert laughed.

"What!" I shouted.

How could dad have trained them? I thought I was the only son of Poseidon? I really needed to have a talk with my dad, he hadn't spoken to me in ages and now I find out that he had been training this kid _for two years_! That was even before the Battle of Manhattan, we could have had them help out in the war and then we may not have lost as many halfbloods!

I looked over at my cousins and I could see they were as furious as I was that our fathers had lied to us.

"You want to fight them now?" I asked. "We could easily take them."

"Yeah lets do it now," Thalia said, "I don't want their egos to get any bigger than they already are."

"Fine you and us in the arena now!" Claire declared.

So there we were standing facing those three in the middle of the arena surrounded by the rest of camp halfblood, waiting for someone to make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**See you again in a few days, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! **

**Yeah ANOTHER chapter for you! I suppose I just feel like writing.**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing (those that did) and go read this chapter! :)**

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

We were just standing there waiting for some one to attack. Claire with her blond hair and blue eyes and short body, Rupert who looked like a short stubby version of me and Nathan who looked like a more evil sinister version of Nico. All three of them had weapons that had been given to them by their fathers. Rupert had a trident that looked like and exact replica of my dad's one, Nathan had a pair of Stygian iron short swords and Claire had a spear that looked like it could enhance her powers.

They made the first move. Nathan started by summoning some skeleton warriors from the ground and sending them to attack us, Nico though just said "serve me" and they turned round and charged back at Nathan. After he killed them he looked pretty tired and probably would not be much of a threat.

While that was going on Thalia and I were having our own personal battles. Claire raised her spear to the sky and called down lots of lightning bolts to hit Thalia but all she did was absorb them and then pull out her shield, which sent Claire running into the corner. Thalia then sent a streak of lightning from her hand into Claire's back and she fell unconscious.

I meanwhile was dealing with Rupert. He started off with a smile on his face but that soon changed. He raised his hands slowly and produced water from the moisture in the air and that would have been impressive except I had learnt to do that years ago. So I decide to do something that I had only just learnt recently, without the help of my dad. It is called vapor traveling and just like shadow traveling it allows you to teleport wherever there is water. I appeared behind him. To say he was stunned would be an understatement. His gut instincts saved him, just as I was about to slash him with y sword he through the water he had collected right at me. I think he assumed that I would end up on he floor winded but all I did was stand there and let the water was over me.

I then raised my hand ominously and he stopped moving. This was something else that I had learnt without my dad, how to control the 80% of the water inside the human body. The whole stand went silent as Rupert held up his own sword to his neck.

"We win," I said.

So there we were watching the three people we hate the most getting all the attention and that wasn't the worst thing about it. What was worse was that Rupert was holding Annabeth and even more, she didn't seem to want to let go.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any more horrible, Rupert spun her round and kissed her. At that point my life fell apart, ever since those three had come back from that quest where they killed a hydra they were treated as the best. All our friends had deserted us and followed the new three whatever they did.

"What the hell Annabeth!" I shouted, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Percy, it's not what it looks like!" she exclaimed.

"Not what it looks like? Then what is it!" I shouted at her, my voice slowly getting louder.

"Percy please stop shouting," she pleaded.

"Stop shouting?" I exclaimed, "I thought you were one of the ones I could trust? I thought you loved me?" now the ground was starting to shake.

"Percy, I do love you"

"Yeah? Then what was that? It looked to me like you were enjoying that a bit too much!"

"Percy I didn't want you to find out this way" she sobbed. Looking like she was about to break down into tears.

"Annabeth, you don't get it do you? I was going to propose to you soon! That quest I went on was for your mother to get her to allow me to marry you! And now you are saying that you were cheating on me all that time?"

"Percy please! I didn't realize! Please just take me back!"

"Yeah, it's a bit too late to say that now!" I shouted in her face.

I couldn't take it any more. I ran to the beach, the only calm place left in my life. I got there and just collapsed into the water.

The next few days were the worst of my life. Even worse than that quest Athena sent me on.

A day after those three came back from their quest to kill a few Hellhounds, Fiona, who was Nico's girlfriend, was found kissing Nathan in front the rest of the camp.

With our friends not speaking to us and being cheated on by the people we thought loved us we felt like we had been abandoned, used and then chucked out like an old toy.

The thing is the worst was yet to happen. Only a few days later we found out that both my mum and Paul had been killed in a car accident, along with my soon to be born sister. Along with that Nico had been banned from the underworld and Thalia was kicked out of the Hunters (apparently it is not a home for girls that lie).

So that was that, we decided to leave. No one remembered us and no one talked to us, we only had each other there was nothing left here. The place that we had called home for so long had kicked us out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now review and tell me what you think because I love getting feedback from you guys!<strong>

**Thanks again! see you next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello again everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the story/author favourites/alerts that I received!**

**This chapter is much longer because I had a long car journey to fill and decided to spend that time writing :) (It was a 3-hour journey!)**

**In answer to **_**Austyn:**_

**Yes they will return to camp soon much to their disappointment and it is going to be very interesting when they do. I'm going to make it so that there journey was about a year long so they had a bit of time away from camp.**

**Now go and read the chapter!**

_**I don't own Percy Jackson**_

**Percy's POV**

They were walking past Thalia's tree, the three of them, hoping they could survive the next few days.

"I hope we are making the right decision," Thalia said.

"Of course we are, I mean nothing can be worse than that hell hole back there," I declared.

"I still can't believe what they have done, it just makes me feel empty on the inside, and that is a lot to say for a son of Hades," Nico said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble believing it myself, it all just happened so quickly I didn't have a chance to think about it at the time," I replied.

"I can't believe it either, lets just hope we can make our life better by leaving them all behind." Thalia spoke softly.

"Yeah so where should we go?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not sure," Nico said "but I think the best thing to do now is to find somewhere where we can survive"

"I think that we should go somewhere that is not the USA, somewhere were there aren't many monsters because we would soon get overrun being children of the big three," I suggested.

"Wow, you actually said something that made sense seaweed brain." Thalia exclaimed with a smile.

You would have thought that hearing that name again so recently would have got me angry, but coming from Thalia it just gave me a fuzzy feeling inside me that made me feel at home. It was then that I realised that Nico and Thalia were all that I had left. They were my whole life now and I was theirs.

"Yeah well it is probably because I have left that place once and for all, in fact, I feel better than I has been in ages, I feel like I am finally free," I said happily.

"Me to Perce, me to," Thalia said quietly.

We spent many weeks slowly making our way north. We had decided to go to Canada. Only because now we were together, none of us could go in a plane or boat. We had decided to go north because we had decided that the south was too hot and we all had a better feeling about going north.

Along the way we had to steal food and money to survive and we hounded by monsters all the way. Now, us three had successfully killed the Minotaur, the Nemeon Lion **(is that how you spell it?) **and the Hydra along with many other ancient monsters.

There was one thing that I didn't understand though. We all seemed to get much closer and more like brothers and sisters every day. But recently, every time I get near Thalia or have to touch her she always finds an excuse to not. She also wanted me to sleep next to her in our sleeping bags (we were camping every night). She said it comforted her, but I was sure that was not the only reason. Being the seaweed brain I am though I couldn't work out why.

Along the way we picked up another half blood. Her name was Amy and her family had chucked her out. The satyr that was meant to look after her had dumped her at the first sign of monsters. Thankfully before he had left he had explained to Amy all about the Greek world and who she was. After a few weeks she had become another part of our small family and we treated her as one of our own.

Then one day she had decided to go and get a treat for us from a nearby shop but on the way back some Cyclops that had turned against my dad ambushed her. They over powered her and tied her up planning to take her back to their camp. When they were tying her up she got really angry at them and summand lightening and roasted them all. It turned out that she was another daughter of Zeus. After that we were even angrier with our dads. They had made an oath after the Second World War to not have children and had now broken that many times. It just shows how they can't keep their word even if they swear on the Styx. But that did not overpower our joy, because now we were all even closer and were as close as a family could be. We worked, ate and slept together which was all any of us could have wished for.

Many days after that we found ourselves at the border. The attacks by monsters had reduced considerably as we got closer and now we were there they had stopped altogether.

Just as we were about to cross the border and start a while new life, a black vortex appeared in front of us and out stepped a tall man in a black suit that would have made Nyx Jealous. The first thing that I noticed was that there were white pinprick of light that seemed to move around his suit.

"Hello demigods," the man said. His voice was unique, it seemed lively and gave you energy but it also sounded old, but not 'old' old, more like when your grandfather tells you a story when you are young. It makes you feel relaxed and safe and like you are in the best place in the world.

"I am Chaos, creator of this world".

"Chaos, as in _the _Chaos the father of Gaea and the beginning of the universe," Thalia spoke reverently **(as in 'in wonder' well that is what I meant anyways)**.

"Yes child, but do not be afraid, I am here to help you, all of you" he said while smiling. "I am here to offer you a place in my army. A new life for you and a way to help the world that you live in. All the warriors in my army have gone through a similar experience to you, they have been chucked out and forgotten by those that they loved and so I offered them immortality and some of my powers in return for them to swear to serve the earth and protect her with all they are worth. Will you accept and swear the oath?"

Thalia was the one to answer "We will accept, there is nothing left for us here, but only if we don't have to be sent back to that camp"

"And also if you swear that you will keep us together" Amy added while grabbing Nico's hand, which he seemed surprised about but also pleased. But what I was surprised about was that when Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

"Of course young ones. After all you have been through together I wouldn't even dream of separating you. Also from the prowess you have shown over these months of hardship, I have decided to make you the commanders of my army. The rest of the army will know you by new names but you will call each other what you wish. Percy, you will be known as Aquylus. Thalia, you will be known as Tempura. Nico, you will be known as Inkisus and Amy, you will be known as Spectura."

The new names were cool, but I wanted to know why we would go straight to the top of the army and not forced to start at the bottom.

"Chaos, can I ask why we are going to be commanders of your army straight away and not have to start at the bottom and prove ourselves?" I asked.

"Well my boy, the positions in my army are chosen by what you have achieved in your life before you joined. You three have done many great things; also for you Amy your life as a demigod had been short but full of great deeds. You would be quite high up in my army, but I will respect your wish to stay together and you will all be my commanders."

"Thank you Lord Chaos," Amy said with a smile.

"Oh and please do not call me Lord, I will be training you for many years and you will call me Chaos only, I am not your master, only your guide to unlocking your powers." Chaos said with a slight smirk.

He then gestured to the black vortex that was still spinning behind him and we walked through with huge smiles plastered on our faces. All I noticed though was that Thalia was still holding onto my hand.

When we got there we found ourselves in a huge hall filled with people. The ceiling was quite high but not hugely and all the walls were black with stars floating around on them. Apart from that the room looked like a normal school lunch hall, complete with long thin tables and a heads table on a small raised section of the floor. The only difference was that instead of teachers at the raised table, there were more children which I guessed where the more senior people in the army. All in all there were about 300 people in the room.

The room didn't become quiet or anything so I guessed that this wasn't an unusual thing. It only went quiet when Chaos guided us to the four seats in the middle of the table, two on each side of a deep black chair that was obviously Chaos's. Thalia and me sat on the left side of Chaos while Nico and Amy sat on the right. Chaos then addressed the whole room and said, "Listen up my soldiers, these four people are to be your commanders, they are the best four heroes and heroines of this age and have been kicked out by the next generation much like many of you. But they have been found after trekking across America being hounded by monsters looking for a new life, which I have offered them. So accept them now as one of your own and wish them a perfect new life with us. I give you Spectura daughter of Zeus, Inkisus son of Hades, Tempura daughter of Zeus and Aquylus son of Poseidon!"

To say I was shocked at his little speech would be an understatement. By the end of it we were all blushing and the whole crowd of kids was cheering. After a while the cheering died down and Chaos came over to us and sat down.

"After your training" he said "you will each be head of your own group of soldiers as well as the commanders of the whole army. Each group already have a leader so you don't have all the responsibility but they will be your lieutenant and will respond, in the main, to you."

After that he left us to ourselves, going out of the main door at the end of the room.

"Can you believe this guys?" Amy said without bothering to conceal her excitement. "We have a home, and it looks like it is going to be great!"

"I know its amazing isn't it. With us being commander of Chaos's army and with him training us we are going to be the most powerful demigods ever!" Thalia exclaimed. I still hadn't forgotten that she was holding my hand. I also noticed that Amy was holding onto Nico's hand and obviously didn't want to let go.

"So do you three know what going to happen now, I mean do you think that we will be given a tour or something?" I asked.

Just as the words had left my mouth a boy and a girl came up to us with small smiles on their faces. It took me a few seconds to recognize who they were.

"Selena! Beckendorf!** (I think that is how you spell it) **how are you here? I mean why aren't you…well… you know… dead?" I almost shouted.

"Chaos decided that he wanted us in his army after we had died, so he took us out of the underworld and brought us here" Selena explained.

"Well it is great to see you alive and breathing again guys, but do you know what is going to happen now because Chaos kinda just left us here." Thalia asked. "oh, and also this is Amy who is another daughter of Zeus" Thalia pointed out.

"Hi," Amy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Amy, I'm Selena and this is Beckendorf and to answer your question Thalia, Chaos asked us to give you a tour of our base." Selena replied.

"Cool," Nico said "but do you guys mind it if you call us by our fake names while we are around other people because Chaos wanted us to keep our real names a secret."

"Sure thing Inkisus," Beckendorf said. " Well, I will take you guys round, while Selena will take the girls. Follow me".

Beckendorf showed us around the base. There was the main lunch hall and coming off that were 7 doors. Four of the doors led off to the 4 different sleeping and relaxing areas for each section of the army. One off the doors led off to our own private quarters for the four of us. This was because we were the four top people in the army and Beckendorf said that because we were Chaos's favorites meant that we got special treatment. Another door lead off to the facilities that included: an arena, a huge indoor pool, a cinema and a meeting room. The last door led off to Chaos's own personal quarters.

After the tour the four of us met up in our rooms. There was a relaxation area with a pool table a few sofas and a huge TV complete with Xbox and a giant collection of DVDs and games. There were also two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls with bathrooms in each.

"So what do you think?" I asked the room as a whole.

"Its amazing" Thalia said in wonder "but I think that we should go to bed because it is getting late and we will probably have a busy day tomorrow."

I was just about to turn round and walk towards mine and Nico's room when Thalia said "Percy can I speak to you for a second. In private."

"Yeah sure," I said, "why don't you come into my room for a bit, you don't mind waiting for a bit do you Nico."

"Yeah, go ahead" Nico said relaxing a bit.

On our way to my room I saw Amy lead Nico into her room as well. I didn't think anything of it though as I was more worried about why Thalia looked so worried.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I asked when we got into my room.

"Perce, I have to tell you something" She said almost stuttering. I just stood there waiting for her to carry one and wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Percy I..I th…think I…I think I love you," She whispered. I just stood there, thinking that I had misheard her. That was until she leant forward and kissed my mouth. I was stunned for a second but then started to kiss her back, it was the most blissful moment of my life. Even better than when _she _had kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her back and she put her arms around my neck while pulling me closer to her body. It felt like only a few second until we broke apart but when I looked at the clock I saw we had been like that for five minutes.

"So does that mean you love me to?" Thalia whispered in my ear while leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, it does mean I love you Thalia," I whispered softly back.

"I will see you in the morning then," she smiled and left the room quietly. I never realized how cute Thalia's face was when she smiled before.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now go and review and tell me what you think. I take any suggestions but I may not be able to fit them in to the story. See you next time I update!**

**P.S – If you want a great story to read go to **_Starblade176_** and read **_'Percy, Guardian of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos'_** I believe it is one of the best stories out there and it is also very long and has regular updates, so is a perfect story to read.**

**Thanks again! :)**

**-Will**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again everyone! Sorry this took a while but I had a lot of schoolwork to do and didn't have much time to write. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and favourites/alerts!**

**Also to _Avardsin _ I will include some of your suggestions but i can't do it all because i want them to use there real names when they are in private but otherwise thanks because it gave me new ideas! **

**Now go and read and tell me what you think of it :)**

_**I don't own Percy Jackson (do i have to keep saying this?)**_

* * *

><p>When I had stopped wondering how I was so lucky, I took a look at the room. It was a square room that was quite big but not overly so, giving it a more homely feel. Even so Nico and me had plenty of space to ourselves. Our beds were at one end of the room while the doors to the bathrooms were at the other end. We both had a desk and a wardrobe, but these were not in the same positions so the room wasn't symmetrical.<p>

I collapsed onto my bed and just sat there smiling to myself. It wasn't long after Thalia had left when Nico came back. When he came in I noticed that his face looked happier than it had in ages, even more so than when Chaos had offered us a new life.

"Hey Perce," He said cheerfully. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Just marveling at how great our lives have gotten over the past few hours," I replied. "And why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Well you now how we both got pulled aside by the girls?" He said.

"Yeah"

"Well Amy sort of just pulled me in there and started to kiss me… and I kissed her back." He said sheepishly.

"No way," I said with a smile "because Thalia just did that to me too!"

"Looks like we both have a great future to look forward to then don't we? Wait a sec… isn't Selena a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think that she put them up to it?" Nico asked.

"I hope not, I just think that she persuaded them to let us know what they felt. I know Selena and I don't think that she would do that to us." I said feeling relieved.

"I hope not," Nico replied, " what do you think they are talking about in there?"

"I'm not sure but they are probably talking about what happened just now or what is going to happen tomorrow." I said

"Yeah. I think that we will probably be shown what our normal days are going to be like and how this place works," Nico thought.

"Probably," I said, "we will just have to wait and find out. Lets go to sleep and see what the morning brings us." Nico just sat there staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You…you just sounded philosophical and stuff, it…it hasn't happened before, this place must be changing us more than we think."

"Yeah well let's just go to sleep." I lay down and shut my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. My dreams filed with a certain black haired girl.

I woke up to Thalia standing over me with her cute smile on her face. That was all I needed to make this day a good day, a smiling Thalia and the fact that after last night she was a much bigger part of my life. Even now I could not believe that she had kissed me.

"Morning sleepy head," she smiled.

"Hey Thalia. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked her.

"It was perfect actually especially after what happened last night," she said while leaning closer.

I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I wanted it to last longer but she pulled away before anything could start. I looked at her pouting.

"Common Perce," she said pleadingly "I can't resist it when you give me that look and now is not the right time. Anyway me and Amy only came her to wake you up because you didn't wake up when Chaos called us."

"Yeah I have no idea how you guys slept through that," Amy said from across the room. She was sitting on the edge of Nico's bed trying in vain to get him to get up.

"Well we just sleep really heavily, you guys should know that by now," Nico said sleepily finally sitting up, but only after Amy had given him a kiss. "Any way what did Chaos want? "

"He said that we needed to get ready and have some breakfast and then meet him in the arena at 9:30" Thalia explained. "He said something about teaching us out new powers" at that Nico and me jumped out of bed and were ready to go in a few seconds.

"Well that certainly got them up didn't it" Amy said through her sniggering. "But we do have to get going, it is almost 9:00 and we still have to have breakfast."

When we arrived at the lunch hall everything quieted down a bit but didn't go silent. Looks like we already have a reputation in the army. Chaos wasn't present but I got a feeling that he didn't need to eat that often and so didn't usually eat with us.

After we had our breakfast, which was basically like at camp where you could have what you wanted, we went down to the arena to meet with Chaos. The arena was just like the Coliseum in Rome but was a bit smaller and looked in much better condition. We saw chaos standing in the middle and walked up to him.

"Hello Commanders, today we are going to be giving you your powers and immortality," he said to us. "Once you swear the oath you become one of my personal soldiers and will be fully immortal with a portion of my powers. These include all the powers of the Olympians as well as some of my own. To do this though you will need to renounce your parentage and become a soldier of Chaos." We all just looked at him in awe; we were about to be given the greatest gift of all and some special powers to boot, but I was a bit unhappy about the renouncing our parentage, they did leave us and let _those three_ become the worst campers the world has seen but they were still our parents and it felt bad getting rid of them.

"Stand in front of me and prepare to swear the oath," he spoke solemnly. We all stood in front of him, looked like we all didn't mind to much about the renouncing bit.

"Repeat after me: I swear that I will give my life to protect the good in this world and that I will always be loyal to Chaos. I will renounce my parentage to become a true soldier and be given immortality only to be able to help this world forevermore." We all repeated what he had said. Then Chaos raised his arms and I felt a mild tingling go through my body, but that was it. After a few seconds of stillness and the strange feeling Chaos dropped his arms.

"It is done" he said, "you are now full soldiers of Chaos and now I will give you each more power because you are to be my commanders." He then shut his eyes and black dust seemed to float out of him and then went in to each of our chests. I began to feel weak, and before I knew it I was passing out. Just before I shut my eyes I saw my friends collapse next to me, Thalia with her brilliant blue eyes looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now go and tell me what you think in a review.<strong>

**Also I will say again, I will welcome any suggestions gladly. It is always good to get new ideas, it makes the story better :)**

**-Will**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Sorry for the longer wait but I have had a very busy week and didn't have much time to write that wasn't meant for sleeping. :)**

**Anyways to make up for it I will probably post another chapter either tomorrow or on monday.**

**Now go and read the Chapter and tell me what you think! Oh and can you guys review a bit more because for the last chapter I only got 2 reviews and it is a bit annoying.**

_**I don't own Percy Jackson**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up all I saw was white. As my eyes adjusted I realized that I was just in a really bright white room, white walls ceiling and beds. I looked over and saw Thalia in the bed next to me; Nico and Amy were in the two beds opposite us. As I looked over they both woke up. They smiled at me and then started to talk quietly to each other. I turned to look back at Thalia and I saw her eyes flutter open. I hid my faint disappointment, I liked to what her while she slept. She always seemed so peaceful, much more so than when we were awake. That may change now we were in the army of Chaos though, it all seemed to be much more relaxed and peaceful around here a much needed change from running from monsters all day.<p>

"And the dead finally awake," I said sarcastically but with a small smile on my face.

"Nice to see you too seaweed brain," she smiled at me. Then I remembered why we were all in here in the first place. I sat up quickly. "What's wrong?" Thalia asked with a frown.

"What did Chaos do to us? And why are we now in what looks like a hospital?" I said getting straight to the point. Nico looked like he had the same idea too because he was sitting up alert as ever. Just then a black vertex appeared in the middle of the room and out stepped Chaos.

"Sorry about this Commanders, but I haven't done that before and did not know what to expect." He apologized. "Now though we should be able to get on with your training because you have now the full powers of the major gods and my own personal powers. I will explain further when we get to the arena, you should now be alright to leave." He then disappeared leaving us to get to the arena in our own.

"This is so cool," Thalia said "we are so much more powerful now, I bet we could even take on a god." I knew that her fatal floor was that she was power hungry so this was no surprise to me.

"And we will hopefully never have to find out," Amy said. "We should get up and you know, go and see what Chaos has to teach us."

"Yeah, I wonder what powers Chaos has and if we will be able to use them?" I wondered out loud. We all then just discussed what we thought we would be taught. When we had run out of ideas we decided to go and find out for ourselves. I went over to Thalia's bed and helped her to get up and she gave me a peck on the lips as she stood. I rapped my arms around her and stopped her fro getting away from me.

"I missed you," I whispered in her ear. Her hair smelt like pines, a bit ironic I thought.

"Were only asleep," she said.

"Yeah but I still missed you, it's nice to have you near me," I kissed her for a bit longer than before but she broke it before it went on for too long.

"Aww, that's nice of you to say," she smiled while still in my embrace. "But we should really get going, Chaos won't wait forever."

"Well lets go and see what he wants shall we?" I took her hand and led her towards the arena that was just down the path. For the fist time I had a proper look around the base. It was sort of like camp but just a lot more impressive looking. Also it was on an island surrounded by sea, I suppose being able to teleport must be standard for the soldiers if they lived on an island. It was very beautiful and looked just like Calypso's home, Ogygia, but with all the buildings and people around it.

When we got there the arena was empty apart from Chaos waiting for us. He started to speak "Commanders are you ready to learn the true extent of your powers?"

It was Nico who replied, "Yes Chaos, but I have a question."

"Well then ask away."

"I was just wondering how long it will take to learn and master our new powers and what we will do after that?" Nico asked.

"Well I'm not sure how long it will take to learn my own powers but it usually takes a few years to grasp then properly and then a few more to actually master them but I have given you much more power than any other, which is shown by the fact you were knocked unconscious when you received them. After you have mastered them I will start sending you on missions to help people in the world and to get rid of evil. But apart from that you will mostly stay here and train, just in case a crisis happens and we need to step in."

"When was the last time you stepped in to help?" Amy asked.

"Well the last time the whole army was needed was during the second world war where we helped the Allies against the Axis **(The Germans in case you didn't know)**. But since then we haven't been needed."

"What about the Second Titan war? You could have helped us out then!" I almost shouted.

"We were going to but in the end you handled it well enough yourselves. Anyway we should get on with your training." He said with and eager glint in his black eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now all of you that has alerted this I know you will read it soon so please leave a review, it only takes a few seconds.<strong>

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vv**

**v**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I am so sorry about the wait but I have had _so_ much school work to do.**

**They will be returning to camp soon though I just need to do a few things first. Also have any of you guys (or girls) read the Hunger Games, if you haven't then I highly recommend them! I took them out of my school library on friday and had finished them by the end of that weekend, it was another reason I didn't update on monday when I said I would sorry again :(**

****Listening to _Young Guns _at the moment, it is one of my favourite bands!****

****Anyways here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)****

* * *

><p><strong>20 years later<strong>

We had finally finished it. Our mission was complete. At long last we had the leading within our grasp. After 2 long years we had managed to get almost nowhere and now we were there facing the leader of monster uprising.

There have been quite a few of these over the past few decades, but none that were as well organized and as well planned as this one. The reason that this took two years and not two months was that the leader of the uprising was the ancient monster Kampe **(Is that how you spell it?)** and she had decided that the best plan was to take a group of mortals hostage as a safety barrier for her army. Before we could even attempt an attack on her camp we had to free the mortals. This is what had taken us so long to figure out, but in the end we did and managed to get Kampe to face us head on in all her glory.

In the end it was me and Thalia who faced her while Nico and Amy took care of the thousands of monsters that now surrounded our small force of 300 soldiers. But what she didn't realize is how powerful our army was compared to hers. Even though we were outnumbered 4 to 1 we still had the upper hand and because most of us were trained personally by chaos we all had, to some extent, plenty of powers at our disposal. For example all of us combined could summon over 1000 skeleton commandos from the underworld but we liked to fight our own fights so we almost always decided against this.

Usually though we just stuck to the powers we were used to instead of using the wide range of ones we had been granted by Chaos, saving those for our special fights. But seeing as we were fighting Kampe we had decided before had that when fighting her head on we would use some of the others.

So there we were standing in front of one of the most powerful monsters ever to be created yet neither Thalia nor me even flinched.

"You haven't met her before have you Thalia," I whispered so people would not hear her name.

"No I haven't and don't start boasting about it, whilst you were running from her I was having the time of my life with the hunters," she answered knowing full well I was just trying to annoy her.

"Well I can tell from experience that she doesn't like to be taunted or things like that, so why don't you rile her up a bit before we take care of her?" I suggested.

Before we had a chance to do anything though, Kampe charged at Josh who was one of the biggest people I had ever seen with dark brown hair and a muscular body. He could probably handle Kampe on his own but this was Thalia's and my fight not his.

Thalia then shouted across the field "HEY KAMPE! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HER AND PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" which was pretty ironic because even on tiptoes Thalia barely got past 5 1/2 feet and she was challenging a monster that was over 15 feet tall and 30 feet long.

"You brave little demigod, you think that you could take on Kampe, one of the most powerful monsters to ever walk the Earth? I will crush you like the bug you are!" She flew over on her dragon wings and went straight for Thalia. She must not have realized that Thalia could control the air because she just kept charging.

Being as ominous as possible, Thalia lifted up her right had and clenched it into a fist. Before Kampe could react she was trapped in hardened air that would not let her go. I could see the concentration in Thalia's face though that meant she really had to put an effort in to keep her there. This is when I decided to help her out a bit, I walked up next to her and raised my right hand and clenched it in a fist, just like she had done. This time though water came rushing out of the grass and created a spinning ball of water around Kampe that made sure she did not escape. Then as if we had rehearsed it, we both slowly lifted our left hands and clenched them into fists. Four obsidian pillars sprung up from the floor and engulfed Kampe's arms and legs, stopping her from struggling in her prison.

We then walked up to her and waited for her last words. "Who are you? How are you so powerful, surely the gods would not allow such powerful beings to roam the earth freely?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course not," I replied "we are the Commandeers of Chaos, would you expect us to be anything less? You will now be punished for what you have done." I said in a deep voice that almost made Thalia burst out laughing. "We will sentence you to death for all the damage and destruction you have caused during your life of evil. Tempura will you do the honors?"

"Έχετε ζήσει μια ζωή γεμάτη από το κακό. Τώρα πηγαίνετε και επιστρέψει τις αμαρτίες σας με το μόνο κατάλληλο τρόπο. Τέλος, η Γη θα απαλλαγούμε από το κακό που ήταν Kampe. Θα έχουν καταδικαστεί σε θάνατο!" Thalia shouted. Kampe disintegrated into gold dust. Seeing their leader die the monster fled into the woods nearby. We all teleported back to our base and were met by Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it! now you should go and tell me what you think. I wont stop posting if you don't but the more reviews I get the more I feel like writing, so if I get more reviews then you get more to read :) <strong>

**see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again!**

**This isn't another chapter sorry, but for the story to continue I need to have some OCs which I would like to get from you guys. So fill in the thingy below and send it back to me in a review or a PM :)**

**See you next time!**

**Name:**

**Age (or what age they look like):**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent (Not Artemis please):**

**Primary weapon + what it turns into:**

**Secondary weapon + what it turns into:**

**Features (Hair, eyes, height etc.): **

**Personality:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

** Thanks for all the Characters! I didn't expect to get that many at all, I will hopefully be able to us them all but some might not come in soon because with all the new characters it can be quite confusing to read. **

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and this is what the greek meant last Chapter: _'You have lived a life full of evil, now repay your sins in the only proper way. Finally, the Earth will be rid of the evil that was Kampe. You are sentenced to death!'_**

* * *

><p>Usually after completing a mission we were allowed a period of rest before having to help the world again, but this time was different as soon as we got back to base we were met by Chaos.<p>

"Finally we have that mission over and done with" I said out loud.

"Yeah well we are all glad about it, that mission took too long to finish" Silver, who was a daughter of Kronos and my lieutenant. She is quite small at 4'11 but is very tough and acts so much like a child of Hermes that you would have thought she was one. She had black hair down to her waist and bright gold eyes. The eyes though were not like Kronos's cold evil ones, they were much warmer and had a friendly aspect to them. She has a gold bracelet that turns into a golden long sword. It is incredibly thin but indefinitely strong and can kill someone at just a touch.

"I'm definitely looking forward to having a long long break before Chaos needs us again. It was good fun and all, but I need my rest more than most people and those mission really tire me out" Jacob complained, this was how we all knew that he was actually really tired because being a son of Hades he doesn't complain a lot. Jacob is, as I said, a son of Hades who looks like an older version of Nico and, despite that really annoying Nico, they get on really well. He is just a bit over 6 feet and has black spiky hair with a red patch on fringe that is pulled back so it looks like his hair is being blown by the wind. He has a black pocket knife that turns into a 4 foot stygian iron sword and a spiked wrist band that was a special gift from Chaos. It is a scythe that Kronos's scythe was designed on and is made from a special metal only known to Chaos which can cut through anything. He is Amy's lieutenant.

"Hey guys Chaos wants to see us in his office, he said it was important" Summer. She is Nico's Lieutenant and is a daughter of Hermes, but she is very shy to people who she doesn't know. Around us though she is very comfortable. She loves to sneak about and is very good at it, she knows tons of riddles and hates having help doing anything. She wears a string bracelet that turns into her trusty dagger and also sometimes wears a normal gladius at her side.

"Why does he want to see us just after we got back? He can't have another mission for us already!" Exclaimed Jéan. Jéan is a son of Ares and Thalia's lieutenant he roughly 6 feet tall and has short brown hair and dark brown eyes which are much kinder than his father's. He loves to fight just like his father but that is the only similarity, he hates war because of the unnecessary deaths involved and has a dry sense of humor. He always wears a necklace of a golden winged warrior holding two swords and when he grabs it, it turns into 2 Katanas, one red and one black. He also has a special belt that, at will, materializes infinite throwing knives.

"I don't know but it is not wise to keep Chaos waiting, lets go." Thalia said grabbing my hand. The eight of us had gotten on really well over the years and eventually Chaos had agreed to allow us to all have rooms leading into one central area for all of us. We were a very tight group allowing almost no one else to hang out with us. We were still friends with Selena and Beckendorf but they had already made their own friends, so we didn't see them that much anymore. After 20 years my relationship with Thalia only got better we now shared a room and did almost everything together, only separating when the mission required it. The same thing had happen with Nico and Amy, with us being a family we all knew what was going on in each other's lives so it was almost impossible to keep a secret. Thing is there was almost always one thing that was the topic of discussion in our group. At the moment it's all about Silver and Jacob. We all know how they feel about each other but they don't seem to notice. Whenever the other isn't looking you can see them stare longingly, sadly nothing we have tried has helped them along. Looks like we will just have to wait for them to figure it out on their own. They may seem like a strange pair, a daughter of Kronos and a son of Hades but they both get on really well with each other and both have the same sort of personality.

As we entered Chaos's office I could see that he had obviously prepared for us to be here, there were eight chairs set out in a semi-circle before Chaos's desk. We all sat down in our seats.

"Welcome back Commanders and lieutenants, I hope your assignment went well?" he asked.

"Yes it did Chaos, we have dissolved the remaining forces of the uprising and have killed the leader" Nico explained for all of us.

"Good. Now, I have another assignment for you. You are needed by the gods and demigods to help in a war against the Titans, they have arisen again and have found a way to awake the giants. It was not good news for Olympus, but with your help it should not be a problem that will require that much attention. I am sending you to camp Half-Blood, you are to train the demigods and to prepare the camp for a war."

After he finished speaking there was not a sound in the room, we were all still trying to believe what Chaos had said. He wanted us to go and help the very people who had chucked us out like old toys. We were going back to Camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now go and review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the more I want to write so if I get more review the sooner I will post! :)<strong>

**See you next time!**

**-Will**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again guys (or girls) I am SO sorry about the long wait and I have many excuses to give to you, but you probably wouldn't want to here them so I will only give you one. Over the last two weeks I have had 2 GCSE exams that I have had to put all my spare time revising for so I had no time to write this story. **

**Anyways I am really exited because it is my birthday on Wednesday and I am turning 16. Yay! Looking forward to the presents that I am going to get.**

**Yeah, so I don't know what to do with all the characters you people have given me! I have the four or so that are already in and I might use one or two more in the next few chapters but otherwise I think that I wont be able to use them, just so news on that.**

**The last thing is that in the next few months I have the majority of my GCSE and IGCSE exams so I probably will not be able to write very much at all so please don't get angry with me if I don't update very much.**

**Well thats all I have to say, now go and read the chapter and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>Just after he said that all chaos broke loose. Everyone was up on their feet with an angry expression on their face. Shouts of 'Back there! No way!' and 'I hate that place! I wont go back there ever again!' were heard and it took over 2 minutes for any amount of order came back to the room. "I know you don't like it, but it is the only sensible option. The Gods are in trouble and we are the only way they have a chance of surviving," Chaos said with a touch of regret in his voice.<p>

"We know that! But all of use have bad memories due to them, that is why we came here! We thought we could get away from them!" Jéan responded. He of all people had a reason for hating them. When he was younger he was found by a satyr who attempted to take him to camp, but along the way they were ambushed by some dracaena and, in his fright, the satyr ran and left Jéan to defend against them all by himself. Thankfully he survived and that was when Chaos had found him and taken him to our base.

"I agree with Jéan! I think that we should just leave the gods and halfbloods to their fate. They didn't help us when we needed it the most so why should we help them? "Jacob added.

"We should help them because we can Jacob. If no one helped each other then the world would be a horrible place. I know you always hold your grudges but you should learn to let them go, "Silver said softly while putting her hand in Jacob's elbow. At her touch Jacob immediately calmed down and relaxed.

"Suppose your right Silver, I shouldn't hold a grudge against them,"

"See it wasn't that hard was it? "Silver said with a small smile on her face. We could all tell she was pleased that she had managed to calm down Jacob with only her touch.

"I know, I will help them but it doesn't mean I have to like it, "Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Now go and get your things together, you are going to be there for an indefinite amount of time so pack what you need. Commanders come with me, we are going to have a small chat with the Olympians, "Chaos said with a small smile. He opened a black vortex and the five of us stepped through.

On Olympus

All 14 Olympians were in their thrones having a heated debate. Along with the previous 12 Olympians Hestia and Hades now had thrones, thanks to a certain Percy Jackson the gods decided to appoint them a throne.

"We have to do something! If we don't then this will turn bad very quickly, "Hermes announced.

"No! We don't even know for sure that they are rising yet, we will not do anything before we know for sure that it is a problem, "Zeus replied.

"But if we don't do anything now father then it could turn into much more than a problem," Artemis spoke up.

"Last time we only just managed to defeat the Titans and that was with the help of Percy, Nico and Thalia! Now we think that the Titans AND the Giants are rising and you say to do nothing! If we don't start preparing now then Olympus will not be around for much longer," Apollo said.

"No! We will not prepare until we have solid evidence that we are in danger. And that is f-"Zeus was broken off by a swirling black vortex appearing in the middle of the throne room. Out of the vortex stepped a tall man cloaked in a suit that was pure black with pinpricks of white gliding around on it, followed by for figures. Two of the figures were men and two women and all of them were dressed in black jeans with a black hoody that covered up their faces.

Before anyone could say anything Zeus jumped out of his throne, grabbed his master bolt and aimed it at the black clothed group.

There was silence in the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short but as I said before I don't have much time on my hands at the moment.<strong>

**Please review :)**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again guys! Sorry for the wait. I will probably use most of the other OCs later on so you will have to wait for that if yours isn't in the story yet.**

**Anyways This will only be a short A/N so go and read the Chapter :)**

_**I don't own PJO and I'm certainly not Rick Riordan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>_

_There was silence in the throne room._

"Name yourselves and state your reasons for being here!" Zeus shouted at the group of nine black clad people.

"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus. You haven't really changed at all have you, you should know not to threaten those who are more powerful than you and especially those that dislike you," Chaos said menacingly.

Zeus looked a bit perturbed by the response but his still kept his cool and shouted back "You insolent fools, for that I will destroy you all," with that he sent a shot from his master bolt straight at us.

Thalia stepped forward and lifted her hand up, the bolt got absorbed into her and then she fired it straight back at a startled Zeus who stumbled back onto his throne. "You will learn some respect Zeus and some intelligence," she spat his name out and made it sound as if it was the worst insult ever.

"Gods" Chaos spoke up "I am your great grandfather, should you not show some respect to your elders?"

Athena looked like she was in deep thought, then she looked up with a bright but slightly scared face and said "Chaos, your Chaos".

"Yes Athena, you are correct, I am Chaos creator of the Earth and father of Nyx and grandfather of Ouranos, Typhon and Aether, these are my Commanders and their lieutenants. You will show the same respect to them, as you would do to me. The Commanders are called Aquylus, Tempura, Inkisus and Spectura. These are not their real names and I leave it up to them to reveal that knowledge to you. They each have the same power as the big three put together. The lieutenants are called Silver, Jacob, Summer and Jéan and together they could win in a fight against all the Olympians. This is why I warn you not to anger them, they each hold grudges against you for there own reasons so do not, I repeat, DO NOT anger them or it will turn out badly for you and you only."

By the end of Chaos speech all the gods were looking at the eight black clad figures with expressions akin to awe. After a few minutes of silence Artemis spoke up "So why are you here then grandfather?"

"Ah Artemis always straight to the point, we are here because you need our help. You may be aware that the Titans are rising again and this time they have acquired something else. A necklace, which contains the spirit of Erebus. Erebus is not alive again but this necklace has a portion of his power and with it the Titans are more powerful than last time, powerful enough to take Olympus without the need for the help of giants or Gaia. This is why we are here, to help you out in your time of need. I personally will not fight against my relatives but I will lend you my Commanders and, if need be, the rest of my army."

"Wait a second, who is part of this army. I would have thought we would have noticed you creating an army.' Ares questioned, Athena did not look pleased to have figured that out after the god of war.

"That would have been the case Ares," Chaos answered "except my army is made out of demigods that, throughout your reign, have been abandoned and forgotten. That is why they have been unheard of. We usually don't reveal ourselves when helping out, but this is a grave matter and so required us to reveal our presence to you. Now I will stay here to answer any further questions while my Commanders will go to Camp Half-Blood and begin to train your children, although I suggest you go and warn them before we arrive."

With that the Gods disappeared and left us alone in the throne room. "Well that was interesting" Silver said. "What should we do whilst we wait?"

"We could always spar," Jéan suggested hopefully.

"Once a son of Ares, always a son of Ares. What do you always want to fight?" Silver replied.

"I guess it is in my genes," Jéan shrugged. (A/N no pun intended)

"Wait, why is it in your clothes?" Percy said confused. Every burst out laughing, even Chaos was struggling to hold back a snigger.

Thalia went up to Percy and put her arms round his neck, "why are you such a kelp head Percy? Even you must have known that he meant the genes in your body?" Percy blushed.

"Well, I may have not realized," he said weakly. "I guess that is why I'm such a seaweed brain isn't it?"

"I s'pose so, but your my kelp head" with that Thalia leaned in and kissed him.

They stayed like that until Summer shouted "Get a room you guys!" when it went on to long. They both pulled apart blushing slightly.

"Well, I think that we have given the gods enough time to explain, lets go down to camp." They then walked through the black vortex that had opened up next to Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did why don't you tell me in a review? ;)<strong>

**-Will**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again guys! Another chapter for you. All I wanted to say was thanks for all the reviews! Its really nice to know that all of you like this story so much :) Anyways, thats enough from me! Go read this chapter -**

**_I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At Camp Half-Blood <strong>

**Rupert's POV**

I still don't get what all the fuss is about these new 'allies'. The gods are acting all scared and nervous but why, I mean I am the greatest warrior in the world no one is better than me! So what are they so scared about? They left as soon as they had told us about our new 'allies' to attend to some business or something.

Then, as the gods had said, 8 figures all dressed in black stepped out of the swirling vortex that had suddenly appeared in the center of the arena. All of the campers were in the stands waiting.

One of the figures stepped forward and began to speak.

**Thalia's POV**

After we had given the gods enough time to announce our presence we all stepped through the vortex chaos had opened up. Unfortunately Chaos had thought it was a perfect opportunity to abandon us, so as we arrived in the middle of the camp's arena no one said anything.

Thankfully Percy quickly made the decision to introduce us to the camp.

"Demigods, we are the Commanders of Chaos and are here to help you in your struggle against the Titans. Without us you would undoubtedly fail and be completely destroyed and that is why we have been ordered against our will to help this pathetic camp. Now we are going to be in our cabin and I advise you not to disturb us." After Percy's speech we started to walk away. That was until that disgusting son of Poseidon had to call out and do exactly what we had told him not too.

"Why you insolent children. Did your parents not teach you to respect your betters? For I am the God of Heroes and the King of Demigods, you will bow to me or you will be destroyed!" Rupert stood up and shouted at us.

So that egotistic bastard had somehow convinced the gods to make him an immortal huh? Well Percy should put him in his place. The thing is I could see the murderous intent in my boyfriend's eyes and I had to grab him before he incinerated Rupert right there and then.

**Percy's POV**

I hate that son of a bitch so much! And the gods! How could they have made him a god! Ahhgg! The only thing that stopped me from unleashing my full power on him was Thalia's soft hands wrapping around me from behind. I could still shout at him though, so that is exactly what I did.

"I should be saying the same to you, you fool, and did the gods not tell you? I am the second most powerful person in the universe! The only person that could beat me is the creator himself! Any one of my commanders could beat you in a fair or even unfair fight! Together we can beat anything!"

Rupert looked a bit stunned at that, but he still had a comeback ready, "Really?" he said with a smug look on his face "Then I challenge you to a dual, just you and me, and we will really see how tough you really are!"

Then I thought of something that would really show this bastard who was better. "Well to give you a chance, I think that you should fight with your father. Or are you too scared that I will beat you both?"

"Fine!" He said going a bit red in the face, "Father! I call upon you to help me crush this insignificant piece of - !" He was cut short by Jéan shouting right back at him.

"Insignificant? You should be thrown into Tartarus for your ignorance!" Before Jéan could say anymore there was a flash next to Rupert and my father appeared.

"Who dares insult my favorite son?" He rumbled angrily, "I will teach them a lesson by destroying them!"

He lifted up his hands and a huge amount of water rose out of the lake and hovered above the eight of us. Thalia looked a bit scared so I grabbed her hand to reassure her, she gave me a small grin in return. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Silver clutching onto Jéan's arm and the rest just looking at the mass of water with a bit or worry on their faces.

Then Poseidon dropped his hands and the water came crashing down onto us. Just as it was about to hit us I made it stop in a dome around us, so from the outside it looked like it had crushed us while on the inside there was a dry dome we could stand in. When all the water had washed away we could see the shocked faces of the campers and the confused face of my father, trying to workout why we weren't flat as pancakes.

Before anyone could do anything another black vortex appeared right next to us and out stepped five people. One of them was Chaos and the other four were some of the best soldiers in the army.

Chaos then spoke up "Poseidon, have I not already warned you about angering my commanders? Soon you will have to face the consequences! But for now just get out of my sight!" and with that Poseidon took off in a flash of light. "Now Commanders, I have decided that you should have some more help so I have brought with me the four strongest warriors in the army apart from you. I'm sure you know them already but they will introduce them selves for the camper's sake. I assume you have already introduced yourselves have you not?"

"Well Chaos…you see…we didn't really want to reveal who we were 'cause it might just cause more problems for us." Nico said rather weakly back. Once Chaos wants you to do something there is really no avoiding it, we all knew we would have to reveal our identities but we had hoped that would not be in the near future. I suppose that we will have to do it now though.

"Nonsense, you will reveal who you are now, and I mean your real identities and not just you fake names. This might make the gods trust you more as well." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice and eyes. From that I could tell that he only wanted the fun of us being in discomfort and there was no real reason for this. The only thing is that he is Chaos so we couldn't really say no. Looks like the whole camp is going to know who we are by the end of this.

Jéan stepped up first.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter there should be some more OC's so if you were one of the first to give me one and I like it then yours should be in the next chapter. If they are not then I am sorry, it's because there isn't much space for them and I got given quite a lot :)<strong>

**Anyways R&R!**

**-Will**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. The people who have reviewed most will get a special mention at the end. Also we are close to 100 reviews (YEAH!) so whoever gets that will also get a special mention :) More at the end of the chapter, now read!**

* * *

><p>Jéan stepped up first.<p>

"Well, hi everyone," he said awkwardly. "My names Jéan Dutch and I am a son of Ares; I am Lieutenant of Chaos." Everyone remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

Next up was Jacob. "Err… I'm Jacob Alexander Stall and I am a son of Hades, I am also a Lieutenant of Chaos." Still everyone remained quiet.

Then Summer stood up. She muttered something under her breath that sounder like, "lets get this over with." She started to speak, albeit quietly: she was the shyest of us all, "I'm Summer Morris and I am a daughter of Zeus, I am a Lieutenant of Chaos. She stepped back down quickly.

"I am Silver Walker," Silver said while standing up confidently. "And I am the final Lieutenant in the army of Chaos and the fifth most powerful being in his army," she said with a small smirk at the campers.

Next one of the four stepped up. She had silver hair and blue eyes with flecks of silver that shinned in the sun. She was quite tall and skinny and had pale skin that seemed to glow slightly. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a bright red tank top. "I am Vanessa Shade," she said in a soft but firm voice. "I am a warrior of Chaos and a daughter of Hades." I recognized her from a previous mission. We had been sent by Chaos to get rid of a pack of Hellhounds that were causing problems. When it came to killing the leader though I hesitated, it just looked too much like Mrs. O'Leary. Thankfully she killed it before I got attacked, I wouldn't have died but it was nice of her to stop the attack.

Then a tall boy with a slight build stepped up. He had short black hair and light blue eyes that changed colour depending on what direction you looked at them. "Hello, I am Andre Tomson and I am a warrior of Chaos." His voice was not loud and it was easy to listen to but it had an undertone of power that said 'don't mess with me or you will regret it'. "I am a son of Aphrodite." After he said that there were quite a few confused looks. One boy spoke up and by the look of him he was a son of Ares, "How can a puny relation of Aphrodite be that powerful! I bet that you only got in because Chaos looked at you and felt sympathy because you were so weak!" he looked like he was going to carry on but before he could say any more Andre sprinted forward and stuck his dagger that had appeared in his hand under the son of Ares's chin. "You dare insult me again and you will regret it," he said in a silky and dangerous voice, you could actually see the boy shrink away in fear beneath Andre's powerful gaze. The son of Ares didn't speak so Andre took his dagger away from his throat, which promptly turned back into a bronze key with a black outline.

Next up was a small girl with glowing eyes that were constantly changing; one minute they were a deep orange the next a bright yellow. Her hair was blond with black tips; she had twin earrings in her ears that looked like half suns. "I am Scarlett," her voice was warm and friendly. "I am a daughter of Eos, Titan of the Dawn, and a warrior of Chaos." I could see lots of the campers flinch back at that. It still made me mad how they all distrusted the children of the Titans so much, it isn't their fault that their parents are evil.

Finally the last person in the new group stepped up. He had short blond hair and inquisitive grey eyes. He was about six feet tall and was wearing a dark green shirt and faded purple jeans. In his belt there was a small Celestial Bronze dagger. "I am Max Lestian," He said in a bright voice. "And I am a son of Athena and a warrior of Chaos."

None of the Warriors or Lieutenants got much of a reaction form the campers except from maybe Scarlett, not that I expected them to get any. The youngest one was over 50 years old so none of the campers would remember them especially because most of them were forgotten or banished. I then realized there was only us four left and the whole camp was looking at us.

Me, Thalia, Nico and Amy looked at each other. After a few seconds of indecision Amy stood up. "I am Amy Ilyril, but you will call me Spectura," she said with a slight hesitation. She hates her last name, just like Thalia and very few people know what it is. Now she has had to tell the world, I would definitely not want to be Nico tonight. (Because she will be angry and Nico is her boyfriend and so will probably be the recipient of her frustration and anger.) "I am a daughter of Zeus and the fourth Commander in The Army of Chaos."

Before she could get down Nico went up to her and held her hand. "I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades but you will call me Inkisus. I am also a Commander in the Chaos Army," he then took off his hood. There was a collective gasp from the Immortal demigods and Chiron. They all started to pelt questions at Nico, quicker than we could listen some of them even decided to start shouting. I decided to step in; "QUIET!" they all fell silent. "We will explain after we all reveal ourselves!"

Thalia stood up next. At first she just stood there and gave her infamous glare to the campers. Then she started to speak, "I am Tempura a daughter of Zeus and a Commander of Chaos. My actual name is Thalia Grace but nobody will call me that on pain of death." As she pulled her hood down there were a few mutterings among the immortal campers but they seemed to have learned their lesson from last time and didn't pelt her with questions.

Thalia didn't step down so I went up and stood next to her. I could here a few whispers of my name so I assumed they had already guessed it was me. Still when I pulled my hood down there were many shouts and all of the camp was in uproar. After a few seconds I decided to stop them. "QUIET!" they didn't all fall silent so I waited. After a minute or so it was completely silent again. "I am Perseus Jackson and I am the first Commander of Chaos. I am the second most powerful being in the universe; only Chaos can best me in battle. Now you know whom we are, leave us and prepare for intensive training that will begin tomorrow after breakfast." After I finished speaking most of the campers dispersed. The Immortal campers approached use except from Rupert, Claire and Nathan. They consisted of all the cabin counselors from the titan war and a few others who had fought.

Everyone started to ask questions and none of us could tell what they were saying. "Stop! We can't answer you if we don't know what you are saying; one question at a time!" I shouted over the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>So now most of the OCs that I got are in the story but their will most likely not be any more so sorry if yours didn't get used.<strong>

**Anyways here are the special mentions: .Souls, Neeno001, lightningkid333, My name is the Lovely Elise and Darkstar716! Sorry if I missed you out and you have reviewed lots but these are the people that have reviewed many many times so THANKS :)  
><strong>

**Remember 100th review gets a special mention ;)**

**-Will**


	14. AN Sorry :

Hi there! Sorry this is just an author's note and I know how annoying it is but I just wanted to say/ask a few things.

Firstly, I was just wondering if you could check out my new story called 'The Hosts' because it was a new idea and I don't know if I should carry on with it or not. I've got all the storyline planned out and I know what I am going to write in each chapter, but if I don't get the reviews or favorites then I just wont want to write them so if you want me to continue it then please review telling me so!

Secondly I wanted to ask you guys a question. Do you want me to update quicker with shorter chapters (what I am doing at the moment or will be doing once my exams are over) or longer chapters but a longer update time? It's your choice 'cause I don't mind which.

Thanks for all you reviews and stuff, it really means a lot to me how much you guys like this story. I've got most of the next chapter written so it should be up in the next few days so you'll just have to be patient :)

Thanks again!

-Will


	15. Chapter 14

**Hiya guy! **

**Here's the chapter I promised and before I said as well :o ! **

**Also I forgot to say who the hundredth reviewer was so here it is : sprakaknightz! **

**Thanks for reviewing, I mean thanks for the 9 plus reviews you have given me! You didn't have to review that much but thanks a lot anyways.  
><strong>

**Also thanks to the rest of you who reviewed. I only posted the chapter yesterday and it was only 200 words long yet I got 11 reviews. THANKS!**

**Now go and read! :)**

"Where have you been!"? Clarisse almost shouted while the others looked like they had the same question on their minds.

"We left and joined the army of Chaos, because of what happened to us here we felt like camp was no longer our home. When we left we were planning on going to Canada and along the way we found Amy. When we got the border though, Chaos appeared before us and offered us a chance at a new life. We took it and are now his commanders." I explained to them.

"So why are you back here then if you decided to leave?" Katie asked.

"We were ordered back by Chaos, although we don't mind seeing some of you there are others who we have not forgiven. Now we need to prepare what we will teach you tomorrow so we will leave you." Nico said to them. We started to walk away but then a high-pitched girls voice rang out.

"Percy! Where have you been, I was so worried about you!" It was Annabeth and she looked angry. "Why did you leave?"

"Why did I leave?" I was getting angry now, how dare she question why I left after what she did! "I left because of what you did Annabeth! You caused me so much pain you know, well I suppose you don't, not very smart for a daughter of wisdom in the end are you?"

"What? But Annabeth said that you cheated on her with Thalia and that was why you left." Will Solace said with a confused look on his face.

I felt anger rising in my, I slowly turned to look at Annabeth who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "What did you tell them?" I said in a deathly quiet voice. I saw her flinch at my words. She didn't say anything so I slowly walked up to her and shouted in her face "You told them I was the cheater! How dare you say that when you heartlessly ripped out my heart when you kissed him!" I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Percy you need to calm down or you will destroy the whole camp," Thalia pleaded. I felt my anger go down a bit but I was still hopelessly angry. At least if I destroy the camp it wouldn't be my fault.

I took a step back and in a deathly silent voice I said, "I can't believe you Annabeth. I thought you were a good person but after the Titan War you just got worse and worse. Now look at you, a heartless bitch that breaks people for entertainment. You disgust me, as you should everyone here. Leave before I do something I regret." I then turned around and looked at the amused faces of my commanders.

We all walked off and soon found a clearing in the forest that was away from the other cabins but not too far away from the facilities. When we got there I raised my arms and concentrated. That's one of the perks of being the commander for Chaos, awesome powers. In a few seconds a pitch-black cabin appeared in front of us. It was huge and had two stores with a balcony on the second floor.

"Sweet!" Jéan exclaimed amazed.

"Damn Perce! That's one nice cabin!" Silver added.

"Yeah, well I thought that if we have to be here we might as well be in comfort," I said back. With that we walked inside. On the ground floor there was just one huge room that had a huge TV on one wall and what looked like a kitchen on the side. By the TV there were a few leather sofas and a low glass table. The whole room looked really modern and had all the best gadgets. There were two consoles for the TV along with a Blu-ray player, a super high tech hi-fi system and mood lighting that changed colour randomly. All in all it was a teenager's dream, that we all now had the full rights to use without any adults to stop us. This was going to be one well-used cabin.

As soon as we came through the door all the boys ran to the TV to play on the consoles whereas the girls went upstairs to see where we would sleep.

**Thalia's POV**

OMC (oh my Chaos!) was all I could think of. Perce had really outdone himself on this one. It was amazing! I can wait to see the rooms though, definitely going to be way better than some stupid consoles, though they were pretty cool I have to say.

At the end of the room there was a wide staircase that was as black as the night, which went up to a landing with four doors coming off it. We could all see which door was meant for us, mainly because they had our names on them. There was one for all the boys and one for the girls and then one for me and Percy and the last was for Amy and Nico. I still couldn't believe that Percy was all mine, even after 20 years I was still surprised that we were going out. Every time I thought about it, it made me feel warm on the inside. I know that that is probably not what you thought I would be like, but this is Percy, he can make most girls feel like that. Considering I was his girlfriend it most likely affected me more.

When the other girls saw the rooms they started to giggle. I was wondering why and then I remembered that they still thought we slept separately.

"Aww! I can't believe that you guys actually sleep together! That's so cute!" Vanessa exclaimed in a voice worthy of Aphrodite. Now, she isn't usually like this but she is a great actor and loves to make fun of people, which unluckily for me happened to be us daughters of Zeus.

After she said that both Amy and me blushed but before anymore could be said the boys ran up the stairs. Looks like they got bored of the games and decided to see where we went off to.

**Hope you guys liked it. If you didn't then at least tell me why. See you guys next chapter!**

**-Will**


	16. Important!

**VERY IMPORTAN MESSAGE! PLEASE READ IT!**

This is an absolute OUTRAGE! Fanfiction is DELETING stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: GONE! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or delete our most successful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

PLEASE spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favourite stories by our favourite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! Keep Fanfiction ALIVE!

**Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all!**

Hi everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update. I will get round to updating soon but I think this is a very important issue that everyone needs to see, so I'm just doing my bit. I will be posting a new chapter soon. (Don't know when thought)

-Will


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey again! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I finally have some time off. The last few months have been very stressful for me. I've had GCSEs and the day I finished them I went off for Silver DofE and then the day after I got back from that I went to do a week of work experience in London, which was great fun but meant I left the house at 6am and got back at 8pm every day. **

**Anyways I'm back now and have over 2 months of summer holiday awaiting me, so expect plenty more updates coming soon (Hopefully!).**

**Lastly I wanted to thank all the people who have read this and especially all those who have reviewed. Its amazing how many I've gotten since I started and none of them have been negative :). Also one fact I wanted to share with you was how many views FanFiction says I have had on this story. Apparently the total number was 65,000, which is incredible! So thank you all for reading this.**

**Now that is enough blabbering from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_"Aww! I can't believe that you guys actually sleep together! That's so cute!" Vanessa exclaimed in a voice worthy of Aphrodite. Now, she isn't usually like this but she is a great actor and loves to make fun of people, which unluckily for me happened to be us daughters of Zeus._

_After she said that both Amy and me blushed but before anymore could be said the boys ran up the stairs. Looks like they got bored of the games and decided to see where we went off to._

**-Percy-**

Even with the cool consoles and amazing gadgets, our ADHD minds seemed to get bored remarkably quickly. Considering there was not much else to explore downstairs we collectively decided to follow the girls upstairs and see what was up there.

At the top of the stairs I could see a wide corridor stretching either way to the left and right with two doors on each side. But what caught my attention was the huddle of girls in front of two of the doors. They all seemed to be snickering and smirking, the only exceptions were Thalia and Amy who were both red in the face with what I assumed was embarrassment.

"Why are you guys still standing in the hall?" Jacob asked the question that was on all our minds.

It was summer who answered, "Well, we just found out the sleeping arrangements and were quite surprised by the set up."

It was then that I saw the doors had signs on them saying whom their occupants were.

"Well now you guys know, there is nothing to discuss." I said rather quickly. Before anyone commented I grabbed Thalia's arm and pulled her into our room away form the amused faces of the group. I heard another door slam and assumed it was Nico's who probably had the same idea.

As I started to relax I took in the room. There was a high ceiling with blue sky and white puffy clouds painted on it, but so realistic that it could have been glass. The floor was a mimic of the sea floor and had lots of sand and various underwater plants and animals. It was also very life like and could have bee the view out of the bottom of a boat in Hawaii. The walls were a plain black but had lots of photos hanging on them of various experiences in Thalia's life and mine. In the centre there was a waterbed facing a large TV on the wall complete with DVD player and surround sound speakers. On the other side was a large IPod dock complete with IPod filled with all the music we love.

The best thing about it though was that it was a replica of our room at Chaos' base. I heard Thalia give a large sigh and collapse on the bed. I went over to the IPod dock and put on some music and then lay down on the bed next to her. She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Well today went better than expected," I said with a wry smile.

"At least Annabeth got what was coming for her, although I don't think she will let you go that easily," Thalia said with a tiny bit of worry in her voice. I realised she was probably scared I would leave her, so I decided to reassure her.

"Don't worry Thalia, Annabeth will never be even remotely close to me again. I've been with you ten times longer than with her and it has made me a thousand times happier." With that I gave her a quick kiss and laid down my head to go to sleep.

I felt her body relax, as she got ready for sleep as well.

I woke up to music blaring through the open door and an empty room. As I sat up I looked around for Thalia but couldn't see her anywhere and so assumed she had already gone downstairs.

I quickly got up and jumped in the shower. It was in a small room off to the side that I didn't notice last night. There was a bath as well and a toilet along with a mirror the size of a wall opposite the bath.

I quickly got changed and ran downstairs to find all eleven others sitting around the TV.

"Took you long enough," Vanessa joked "We've been waiting down here for ages!"

I looked at the others and they all had looks that suggested they thought the same. I sighed in defeat. "Sorry," I said in a sarcastic voice. "What are you guys waiting for anyway?"

"Well we wanted to go to breakfast but apparently we have to wait for you to get your ass down here before we can go," Jacob replied while giving a reproachful look towards Thalia, who I assumed made them all wait for me.

"Since I'm here then let's go," I said and we all went outside.

Before we got far though a group of people stopped in front of us.

**Hope you liked it.**

**May be a bit short but it's the best I could do.**

**-Will**


	18. Sorry

*Long sigh* …. The dreaded notice that no reader want to see.

Sorry about this guys but I really can't keep this story going. I feel really bad for keeping you waiting and then not carrying on. Anyway I wont pelt you with excuses and I'll only say a few more things.

If there is anyone who want to carry this on then review or PM and I'll decide out of who asks who I want to carry it on. Also I wont completely stop writing, I will keep writing one shots and the like because I can actually write them quite well so read them if you want. I'd appreciate it :). The most recent one is called _start again _and I'll be doing a few more in the future if you want to read them.

I'll post who is continuing the story when I decide. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten and the amount of people who have read this, it's amazing so thanks.

Hope you can forgive me :(

-Will


End file.
